


Relax

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Work Place Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: After spending one too many nights working, all the reader wants to do is take care of her man.





	Relax

Relax ~Cisco x Reader~ Smut

  
  


The resident engineer worked too hard, if he wasn't fixing Barry's suit he was continuously making weapons anything to aid against rouge metas. Too many nights to count she’d found him passed out in his lab, caring more about keeping the team equipped than caring for himself.

 

She rubbed his shoulders gently, not bothering to stifle the smile when he moaned and leaned back into her hands. Hands dug into the stiff muscles as his head lolled back, long black hair caressing her hands. Eyes began to flicker open as she kept up her ministrations. 

 

"Hey" he smiled sleeping. She smiled back down at his hands moving slowing down his arms, relishing in the feel of his muscles moulding to her will.

 

She leaned down and nuzzled him. "Shh" She said before pulling his chair back and turning him towards her.

 

He pulled back with a grimace. Hands gesturing to his work bench, cluttered with tech and his goggles. "ugh, as much as I'd love to continue  this and I've got to finish..."

 

She leaned forwards placing a finger on his plump lips, "the only thing you have to do is relax, let me take care of you" before dropping to her knees between his spread thighs.

 

Cisco sighed, hand coming up to stroke the side of her face before bending forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Leaning into him she braced herself on his thick, toned thighs, relishing in the feeling of his mouth moving against hers, all the while her hands gently caressed his thighs. Breaking apart, she flashed him a smile as she began to palm his bulge, always so eager for her touch.

 

He relaxed back into his chair, deciding for once to put everything else out of mind and focus on his girl. Despite that the last few weeks he’d been more focused on other things, she still wanted to take care of him.

 

She pulled down his zipper, before slipping her hand inside, wrapping her wrist around his firm length, and gave a few solid pumps. Biting her lip, she gazed down at the hard appendage before glancing up beneath her lashes, catching his eyes.

 

"Up" was the only word she said and he hastened to comply, raising his hips and helped her to shimmy his trousers and pants down. His cock sprung free from its confines, making Cisco hiss as the cold air hit it. She licked her lips, pushed her hair behind her ears and bent to kiss the leaking head. Tongue sneaking out to lap at precum. Over and over again she lapped at the head before kissing her way down to the base then retracing her path. Hands reached out to grasp at his base, as she licked on long strips across his cock.

 

He stared down at her lovingly, one hand reaching to tangle in her hair, muttering "look at me.” Lifting her eyes she flashed an impish grin before swallowing his head. A broken moan rang out as he felt himself enveloped in the warm cavern. Her head bobbed moving up and down, each time taking just that bit more, her hand working what she couldn't fit. Once she had taken as much as she could she paused, feeling the weight of him, the heaviness comforting in a rather strange way, before moving to restart. His moans had tapered off to pants while she pondered this, his hand held steady keeping her in place as she began to commence.

 

She looked up at him questioningly, seeing his chest rise and fall, eyes black with lust. "Good girl, but let's see if you can take it all.” She gulped, but nodded it wasn't an easy feat to take him all, and not just due to his length. But she did like to please him. Taking a deep breath through her nose she allowed her head to be gently pushed down the rest of his cock, swallowing once he hit the back of her throat.

 

"Shit" she kept panting harshly through her nose, making sure to keep eye contact,looking for some sort of praise from him. He caressed her face, thumb gently grazing the seam of her lips, stretched taut around his cock. "Look so pretty like this. Made for my cock." She worked back and forth spit spilling from the the side of her mouth, wanting to hear his moans. "Fuck" both hands grasped her head and moved her up and down, using her for his pleasure. 

 

His groans grew louder as his cock swelled before pushing home and bursting down her throat. He sat hands clenched holding her on his cock watching her throat swallow load after load of cum. Before, finally releasing his hold and massaging her head in silent apology. His cock slipped from her lips as  _ his _ cum trickled from her mouth. He sat mesmerised as it made its way down her skin before she caught it on her fingers slipping them into her mouth thoroughly cleaning them. 

 

Her hands returned to his thighs rubbing them in a soothing manner as she peered up into his face. "Feeling any better" She queried. He nodded standing from his chair and pulling her up and crushing his lips to hers before pulling back stepping away and trusting his palms outward opening a breach. His hands returned to her waist, his lips returned to hers groaning out a simple "let's finish this at home."

 

Fin. 


End file.
